Is it over yet? (I love you)
by Mana Walker
Summary: 5 times Will Graham almost made Hannibal cry and one time he did.


One

When Hannibal first met Will he was only there to get information on the FBI. Messing with their collective heads as the real murderer walks welcomed through their front doors. But then Hannibal saw Will, the FBIs own broken angel. A caged creature with so much unknown beauty. Wills otherworldly talents of reaching through this dimensions walls. Cursed with this "distasteful" but useful gift of being able to break through other people boundries. Look through their minds eye. Will reminded Hannibal of a unicorn. A majestic beast, hunted and caged to the pitiful and tainted mortality. Will is the FBI's special prize, a caged unicorn. Chained to its thoughts of self harm and blood. So far along in this society its already started to crack. That's why Hannibals here, to stop Will's innocence from slipping away in the midst of the gore. Hannibal could swear his eyes watered as he saw Will try and defend the last thing he has left. Stop Hannibal from peering into his mind. Hannibal had not yet decided whether he wanted to taint or protect this man. This, Will Graham.

Two

Hannibal has seen a lot of gore in his life and even more misery. Hannibal usually revelled in it. There was only one time he knew he didn't. The look of utter misery on Will's face as he awoke from his vision of bloodlust. The limp body of Garret Jacob Hobbs cast across the floor. Wills expression of distress as he tried to put the young Abigail back together again. It caused Hannibal to still in a state of paralyzation. This was the only time he did not love the feeling of blood on his hands, the only time he felt numb, the only time he could feel the tears coming. He decided Will didn't look good in that expression, he didn't need it. Hannibal decided he would protect Will's innocence.

Three

Hannibal realized he had fallen in love with Will in the midst of the runaway case. Will's undying despair after he was sure he was not going to be able to save the children. Hannibal wished he could've controlled that despair, taken it into his hands and molded it into something acceptable for Will to have. As his patient fell apart in front of him Hannibal felt himself drowning in his eyes. His empathy was so strong it pulled at Hannibal, begging him to just do something. When Will went on his way, Hannibal felt his eyes grow moist.

Four

Hannibal had told his therapist he finally wanted a friend. He wanted Will as a friend. She told him that he thought he finally knew someone that deserved his companionship. To be on the same level as him. It was not a narcissistic statement, Hannibal was sure he never met anyone that was actually on the same level as him. Except for Will. What he didn't tell her was he wanted more than his friendship, he wanted Will's full companionship. He held his thoughts back until after the case was done, Will was worried about him. Even though Hannibal was just faking his shock and horror of killing another, it was nice to have Will fuss over him. It made him think that Will cared to, like he cared about Alana. Hannibal answered one of Will's questions with a kiss and then he was sure. Especially when Will clung to him like he was his landline. Hannibal felt his eyes wetten as he cuddled with Will, everything was perfect.

Five

For a little while they had domestic bliss. Will and Hannibal spent so much time together that some of the people on the team even guessed a relationship. Which was answered by Hannibal giving Will a kiss and the poor boy turning bright red. But a couple of days into the relationship Will asked Hannibal a question, resting his head on Hannibal chest. "Why do you love me? You're perfect...And I'm just a monster." He flinched when Hannibal grabbed his arms fiercely. Will didn't meet Hannibal's eyes. "Look at me." He demanded calmly. After a few seconds Will complied. Hannibals gaze was a never-ending well of emotions, love, joy, acceptance, hope...Will began to cry and Hannibal felt tears rising up again. "Why?" "Because I love you and you're the only one I'll ever love." Hannibal held Will that night, soothing out the hitches in his shoulders when they came. Hannibal loved Will and that would never change.

+One

Hannibal thrusted the blade into Wills side easily, tears streaming from his eyes. He could swear he saw acceptance in Will's but he shooed the thought away. Will would never accept murder. A blood dipped hand cradled the side of his face. A warm beacon in this never-ending horror show. "I-Its okay." Hannibal caught the younger mans eyes. "I-I love you Hanni-" And then they became a hollow blue and Hannibal finally cried, for the first time in his life. He wished he wasn't a killer.


End file.
